A basic problem with video communication equipment is that the display device and the imaging device (camera) are physically separated, eliminating the ability for direct, natural eye contact and transparent gaze awareness. Extensive work has been done researching this problem and proposing physical and/or compute based solutions (see references below). The need to both image and display is fundamental to many activities, including communicating, documenting, document scanning, security, etc.
This invention combines an electronic display with an imaging device in a way that permits the point of view of the imaging device to be placed directly behind the display itself, enabling direct, natural eye contact. In addition, the device has the ability to scan like a flatbed scanner, and functionally zoom, pan, tilt, and shift without moving parts within the limits of its design, like a PTZ camera.
Prior art for the present invention includes displays with integrated cameras, such as CRTs, notebook computers, PDAs, monitor top cameras, etc. Devices using partially silvered mirrors, projectors, CRTs with cameras integrated into the tube, and other approaches have been investigated in the past, but did not have any integration of display and imaging at the pixel level.